


Bucky is Corruption

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Series: Corruption's Such A Fun Game [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But just a little really, Help Me Tag Please, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers is a Little Shit Sometimes, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: Really this is a follow up to Still a Good Little Catholic Boy, though I wouldn't say Steve is still all that good. I mean, we don't see it in action but he's still a good hero who fights the good fight for the little guy, it's just he's no longer quite so Catholic Good Boy, and more so Sex is Fun Good Boy.Please write a better summary in the comments this hurts my soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of ideas from the comments on the last one. My favorite was from Eppipenboy who suggested some Voyeurism or Exhibitionism. I went with Voyeurism. Next one in the series will probs be focused more on Tony's newly skewed and very confused idea of what his sexuality is, and whether or not...well that's spoilers.

Steve was woken by Bucky’s usual early morning grumbles. Russian mixed with German and always semi-angry. It spilled out of Bucky’s lips in an animalistic growl. Steve rolled his eyes skywards before nudging and nuzzling his way into Bucky’s arms. Bucky was quick to calm and sleepily buried his nose into Steve’s wheat colored hair.

Steve simply rubbed Bucky’s stomach, as he was used to doing when woken by the Assassin’s nightly grumbles. Bucky, when stressed from a mission or particularly exhausted, would start giving verbal mission reports in broken German and Russian. Steve had recognized the German on his own, and he asked for clarification from Natasha only once about the Russian.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was barely heard over their air-conditioning unit kicking on.

“Yeah Buck. I’m here,” Steve managed to push out of his sleep-closed throat.

Bucky, in turn, wrapped his arms around Steve tighter. Steve sighed and pressed his face to Bucky’s collar bones before feeling his breathing even out. He stayed in that realm of half-asleep for a long time, before he eventually succumbed once more to the inviting back of his eyelids.

-

Steve next wakes to Bucky’s tongue deep in the cleft of his ass.

“Bucky,” Steve groans, still half asleep.

“Stevie,” Bucky says in a teasing tone, licking once more from balls to tail-bone.

Another groan falls from Steve’s mouth and he rolls his hips up to give Bucky more access. Bucky gives a sigh of appreciation and tongues at Steve’s hole deliberately now. Slipping the wet muscle into Steve with ease and pushing at his everything.

“Good Doll,” Bucky comments, pulling back from Steve’s hole.

Steve looks over his shoulder at Bucky and sees the smirk spreading over Bucky’s face. Steve sighs and is tempted to press his head back into the pillows, roll over, and try to go back to sleep. Before he can make a decision, Bucky presses a warm, wet kiss to one of the dimples above Steve’s ass.

“You wanna play a game Babydoll?” Bucky asks, expression mischievous.

Steve thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. “I could play one of your games Buck.”

Bucky smiles and immediately bolts for their closet, and most likely their toy collection in the back of it. Steve rolls his eyes in wonder and sits up, stretching his muscles. Bucky comes back out holding a box Steve recognizes. It holds his collection of male panties.

“Buck?” Steve quirks an eyebrow.

“The black lace ones, the thong. With the stringy hips,” Bucky demands, putting the box in Steve’s lap.

Steve gets up, and puts on the requested panties. Bucky smiles, pleased with himself, before taking the box and going back into the closet. He next comes out with an outfit, and hands it to Steve. Steve looks at the jeans and shirt in his hands, cocking his eyebrow again. The jeans are his tightest pair, low riding, and they complement his thick thighs and muscled ass more than he’d like to admit. The shirt is red and two sizes too small for him however, and the neck shows off his collar bones.

“Get dressed Stevie,” Bucky huffs, coming out of their closet again. Already dressed.

Steve sighs, and gets dressed while appreciating the sight of Bucky dressed in well fitted slacks and a light blue button up. “You know, I love that color…”

“It’s your favorite,” Bucky states, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt before sweeping his hair into a small ponytail at the base of his skull.

“Like how this shade of cherry is your favorite,” Steve says, straightening his shirt over his chest.

Bucky nods and straightens his wrist cuffs. Bucky then pulls Steve over and kisses his jaw before forcing Steve to look into the mirror. Steve then notices the way his clothes fit and almost laughs. He knows that if he bends over or stretches the right way, everyone in the room will see the top of his panties.

“I like this outfit on you,” Bucky says, running his hands down Steve’s torso.

Steve smiles in a cheeky manner and rests his hands over Bucky’s, which are on his hips. “I like yours.”

Bucky smiles.

-

“Anyone care to explain to me why our wholesome, Golden Boy, Captain America is dressed like a slut at the breakfast table?” Tony asked over his omelet.

Bucky laughed and Clint, who was just entering the room and sluggishly heading towards the coffee machine, did a double take. Clint whistled before trudging to his caffeine. Bruce entered the kitchen as well and looked between Tony and Steve multiple times before deciding to stay this morning.

“Because his sex life is currently more interesting than yours Tony,” Natasha answered, reaching over to pet Bucky’s hair.

Steve has to resist laughing when Tony’s expression turns from one of confusion to one of shock. Tony does a double take and sputters on his coffee. Bucky laughs again before shaking his head.

“First of all, there is no possible way Steve Rogers-good little Catholic boy of the fucking year need I remind you-has a better sex life than me. Ever. Secondly, if this is indeed a statement of fact, why haven’t I noticed by now?” Tony looks greatly offended.

“Because I don’t operate on electricity nor do I have any whirring gadgets or mechanisms for you to fiddle around with,” Steve answers, sipping at his orange juice.

At this Tony takes a deep breath before bodily turning to Steve and focusing on him with scrutiny. Steve raises his eyebrows and waits expectantly for the verdict. Tony’s focused expression would probably make most people uncomfortable, but Steve actually doesn’t mind. He finds it interesting to see Tony observe people and not computers for once.

“You’re wearing a thong,” Tony’s voice is shocked and a shattering noise ensues the comment as Clint dropped his coffee mug. “I can see it in the way you’re sitting. You’re not used to it quite yet.”

“Correct,” Steve supplies, hearing Bruce mutter about eating later before leaving the room, obviously changing his mind about staying.

“You had sex last night as well, you have residual blood and flesh under your fingernails from scraping a certain someone’s back,” Tony says after a moment, standing and circling Steve.

“Good observation,” Steve is amused now and starts to eat again.

“You also have a lingering bitemark in your hairline on the back of your neck. After sex, you had a shower and shaved, I can smell your soap and aftershave from here. However, Bucky didn’t, and is sporting stubble and sex musk,” Tony circles them once more. “You need a haircut, you have extremely faint marks on your wrists which means you were bound-somehow-and you have bags under your eyes. Very slight. You woke up in the middle of the night or early morning for a few moments…”

“You’re a regular Sherlock Holmes,” Clint drawled, cleaning up his broken mug in agitation.

Tony sneered at Clint before retorting in his best British accent. “Elementary Watson.”

Steve snorted and finished up his pancakes.

“Well this has been fun, but I think Stevie and I are going to go shopping,” Bucky laughs, dragging Steve with him towards the door.

“Pick up Sam on your way back,” Natasha called.

“Will do,” Steve called back.

-

Bucky actually ends up dragging Steve to the nearest large shopping mall. They window-shop most of the day away easily, barely even noticing the passing time. Steve doesn’t mind half as much as he should when people stare. He used to mind when people stared, but now he doesn’t care as much. Not since he got Bucky back at least.

Now he can just pretend that people are staring at his sexy boyfriend of four months, instead of him. Logically he knows that they’re both being stared at, and yet he looks at Bucky and sees the same handsome, cocky man who flirted his way into Steve’s bed within a day. Bucky has spent every waking hour wooing or playing with Steve since.

Steve thinks the constant flirting helps Bucky ground himself and his memories. He doesn’t mind.

“Need to focus on me Doll. You’re too easily distracted by your own thoughts,” Bucky says, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Mhmm. I’m thinking of you,” Steve replies, watching some teenaged couple walk by and head for the food court.

He links his and Bucky’s fingers happily and looks around the surrounding shops.

“Hey, they have an Adult Toy store. Wanna check it out?” Bucky asks, whispering in Steve’s ear.

-

They get a lot of toys. A lot. So many that Steve feels absolutely ridiculous. In the end, it’s like the staring. Steve just doesn’t mind. But then Bucky is taking them to one of Tony’s favorite restaurants. Which turns out to be an extremely expensive and classy place with nude women and men serving the tables.

Well, Steve should correct himself. They weren’t completely nude. Though they might as well be. The beautiful jewelry and thin lace and silk sashes didn’t really cover much.

“Ah, Sirs, I have a note here telling me that you’re to be placed on Mr. Stark’s tab and to give you the option of dinner in the private room or the balcony suite,” the host says kindly.

“Balcony suite,” Bucky says immediately.

“Would you like one of our celebrity look-a-likes or-?”

“No. Send us whomever you feel will please us,” Bucky smiles.

“Of course. Right this way,” the host leads them to a beautiful balcony table overlooking the nearby park and its little pond.

On the way, they see several couples. One is usually dressed pretty smart, the other seems to be dressed more to fit the other’s preference. Steve feels less and less uncomfortable by the time they reach their table upstairs. Dinner is nice and goes by in a timely manner. The server-Chris-is nice and looks more like Steve than Steve is really comfortable with.

-

After dinner, they go and pick up Sam. Sam looks at Steve, raises an eyebrow, and sits in the back of the vehicle they’re borrowing from Tony. It takes five minutes for the questions to start.

“So why is Cap dressed like an expensive stripper?” Sam pipes up.

“Because I told him to,” Bucky says simply.

“Bucky,” Steve whines, feeling heat rise over his face.

“I’s all good man. Do what you want. Just keep it all safe, sane and consensual is all I ask,” Sam says.

Bucky nods while Steve lets out a small strangled noise.

“Well don’t have a heart attack about it,” Sam huffs.

“I will never be able to look you in the eye again,” Steve huffs.

“Well you do seem a bit of a sub so…”

“We are having this conversation… oh my god,” Steve manages.

“Speaking of, when was the last time you went to church?” Sam asks.

“Alright, that is enough. Only I get to tease Steve like that,” Bucky laughs, reaching over the center console to hold Steve’s hand.

Sam nods and Steve takes a moment to gather himself. A few moments pass in relative silence. Bucky ends up jamming out to Twenty One Pilots “Heathens” at some point, causing both Sam and Steve to laugh at his antics. Then things go to hell with one question.

“Am I sharing the backseat with sex toys?”

“Bucky…”

“Yes, you are Sam.”

-

When they get to Avengers Tower, Sam is greeted by a hug from Natasha and Steve is welcomed by a bug-eyed Tony Stark. Bucky gives Tony a sideways curious glance and Tony rubs his eyes tiredly. That’s when Bruce comes in.

“Tony… Apologize,” Bruce sounds adamant.

“Or what? You’re going to stop cuddling me?” Tony sounds irritated.

“Tony,” Bruce’s voice is flat, and leaves no room for argument.

Tony rolls his eyes before facing Bucky and Steve full on. “I’m sorry for being curious and snooping through your sex toys.”

Steve feels his stomach lurch.

“You what now?” Bucky sounds surprised and a little insulted.

“I said sorry,” Tony huffs before walking off.

“He really is. For more than one reason,” Bruce sighs, following Tony.

Steve takes a deep steadying breath before looking Bucky in the eye. “Wow. Today has just been a day.”

“And it’s not over yet. Go to our room and kneel in front of our bed,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear.

Now his stomach clenches in a different way, heat pooling in between his hips and curling all over his body. It takes Steve a weak breath to be able to walk away from Bucky, and head to their room. Bucky hadn’t told Steve to get naked so Steve was unsure for a moment if he should get undressed, but in between one breath and the next, he shed his shirt. Pulling it off with an easy sigh. He tossed it to their hamper, and toed off his shoes. Steve felt indecisive on whether or not to remove his jeans but did so anyways.

Leaving on the thong Bucky had him put on, Steve knelt in front of their bed and placed his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes, placed his right wrist in his left palm, and waited.

Bucky never had him wait long, but with his eyes shut, Steve felt like each second was an eternity. Reality checked in when he heard Bucky’s approach. Steve was grateful for that, Bucky could’ve approached as quietly as his assassin trained steps could manage. Bucky could scare Steve into oblivion with his sneaking, but he never does.

So, when Bucky places broad, mismatched, palms on Steve’s shoulders, Steve isn’t surprised. He is surprised when cold, thin metal and brand new leather snakes its way across his neck. He relaxes his shoulders and let’s Bucky’s hands roam over his chest, tipping his head back and leaning into the touch.

“So good for me,” Bucky whispers shakily.

Steve feels the other man’s knees slide along his sides and soon, Bucky is pressed up against Steve’s back entirely. They both hold impossibly still for a long time, not even daring to breathe. Bucky’s arms wrap around his chest and he finally opens his eyes, looking over his shoulder, his breathing starting once more and causing sparks to ignite between him and Bucky.

“Always good for you,” Steve mumbles, nosing along Bucky’s scruffy jaw-line.

“C’mon Doll, let’s move this to the living room,” Bucky smiles.

“Natasha-“

“Won’t walk in on us again. I wanna lay you out in front of that nice fireplace and fuck you long and slow baby. Please?” Bucky practically growls into Steve’s ear whilst running his mismatched hands across the blond’s hips.

Steve feels himself cave and moves to get up, only to have Bucky pick him up. He grunts and tries to remain still while Bucky adjusts him to a more comfortable carrying position. Steve wraps his thighs around Bucky’s slim hips and clings to the auburn haired man. He can practically hear Bucky smirk before the other man stands, grunting only lightly, before walking out of their room. Steve keeps his ears open as his back is turned and he doesn’t hear anyone in the main living space, to his extreme shock.

He squirms for a second, before pressing his face into Bucky’s neck, enjoying the smell of cologne found there whilst he’s placed on a rug in front of the fire place. He lets Bucky walk away and watches as he turns the fire place on low. Bucky smiles at Steve before walking to the nearest wall, opening the light control panel, and dimming the room so the fire was the brightest, before walking back in his very predatory walk.

Steve is caught by Bucky’s power in this moment, nearly three hundred pounds of pure muscle and grace wrapped up in this man he could call his.

Then, before he could even process it, he was on his back with Bucky standing over him. One dress shoe on his chest holding him down comfortably. Then Bucky smirks, walking to the couch and pulling a small bottle of lube from the cushions.

“You ready to start our game Doll?” Bucky asks, same confident smirk from the twenties briefly appearing before giving way to his new one.

“I thought we were already playin’ Buck,” Steve smiles slightly, sitting up on his elbows.

Bucky comes over once again, dragging Steve into his lap like Steve was still ninety pounds of terror instead of the two hundred-ninety-five pounds of super soldier he was, and yanking off the black stringy thong. Bucky doesn’t linger on Steve’s physical size long, and instead parts the blond’s thighs and starts to bite along what soft flesh there was available over the thick muscle found there.

Steve groans and tips his head back only to immediately nearly jump out of Bucky’s lap as cold, wet fingers drag along the rim of his hole. He grumbles and focuses on the heat from the fireplace instead, trying hard not to squirm as two fingers make their way inside him, soon though, he is squirming and moaning as powerful, yet smooth metal fingers practically pet his prostate.

“Mhmm, you’re all flushed Doll, are you okay?” Bucky asks teasingly.

He gets a somewhat harsh knee to the chest for his teasing, and only grunts and smiles, adding a third finger.

Steve hisses at the stretch and rolls his hips down to feel it more. Bucky smiles and leans down, kissing Steve firmly, swallowing up his moans and using his flesh hand to keep Steve pinned.

Almost too soon, Steve is stretched out and beyond ready for more. However, it’s only when Bucky is balls deep in him, with himself practically riding the other man, does he hear the irregular breathing of someone watching something they’re not supposed to, and the tiniest of hums indicating an arc reactor. When he looks up into Bucky’s gray-blue eyes, Bucky isn’t even looking at him. Bucky is looking in the direction of the breathing. Looking at Tony, laughing mischief making his eyes sparkle and the smile at his mouth is all tease.

“Shit…”

Tony’s voice sounds strained and soft and Steve has to keep from moaning because God damn, being watched makes his blood boil when he can hear the effect it has on the voyeur. Tony’s heart picks up to double time.

“Don’t bite your lip Doll, I wanna hear ya,” Bucky growls, looking back down and meeting his eyes.

Now he does moan, long and low, originating in his chest and picking up into a whine as Bucky starts to move his hips, rolling them powerfully. Bucky has always had the bigger cock between them. Thick, long, a few distinct ridged veins along the bottom of it. Curved upwards just a tad. Steve had always loved the feeling of it inside him. It was big enough to always feel the stretch, but not so big as to hurt or be uncomfortable. Steve had never been lacking in dick, Bucky never complained when they did switch it up, but this was perfect really.

The feeling of Bucky all around him, holding him, in him, the lips at his throat, the teeth scraping his skin, and the cool metal hand holding him tight, cutting through all the warmth, was euphoric. He could die happy like this. But the shocked little noise Tony made brought him reeling back to reality and he became hyperaware of the sheer dirty talk flowing from Bucky’s mouth.

“Oh so tight Doll. You’re drooling again Baby, you gonna cum? I don’t even have to touch your cock to make you float huh Baby? You’ll just take it like a slut huh?” Bucky smiles, nipping at Steve’s jaw.

“Buuuuuckyyyyyy,” Steve whines, squirming.

“C’mon Doll, I’ve seen you cum with just my cock before,” Bucky smiles. “Let’s see how long you last. How many times I can make you cum.”

Now he’s practically moaning with every breath, his skin is on fire, and Bucky is feeding the flame. Fingers roam and pinch and tug at his nipples, and he can’t help but dig his nails into Bucky’s back, scraping down the smooth skin found there brutally. One harsh thrust sends him over the edge, cum dribbling across his stomach in a small pool near his belly button. It’s not enough, he’s still rock solid, and he sees Bucky grab something from under the couch before he’s flipped over and made to stay on his knees and elbows.

“I know Doll, it’s not enough is it?” Bucky groans, pulling Steve’s head back by his hair.

Now the blond is staring right at the light of the arc reactor where it rests in Tony’s shadow. He sobs softly as he feels Bucky snap their favorite cock-ring just under the head of his cock and shudders, trying not to sob again as Bucky pulls out of him, only to lay a flat handed smack to the underside of one cheek.

“Bucky please!”

“Ah-ah Doll. I wanna see your ass cherry red for me,” Bucky smiles, laying another hit to his ass.

Now he just whimpers and the second his hair is released his elbows fail him and his chest hits the floor. It doesn’t take long for the sting of the spanking to get him back to a floating head-space.

Only Bucky’s voice can cut through the haze.

“Check in Doll?”

“Greeeeen.” He practically drools.

“Good Baby.” Another smack and he’s full again, Bucky’s cock filling him to his limit.

A wild sound escapes his chest as he’s finally fucked hard and deep, Bucky’s hips making long strokes almost impossibly fast. Soon, he’s pulled up into Bucky’s arms and used hard. Bucky controlling his every move with arms with the strength of pure grade Vibranium. It’s hot, and despite the ring, he almost cums again, a whimper escaping him as the ring’s vibrating function is turned on.

“Cum Babygirl, I know you can even with that thing on,” Bucky smiles, stroking Steve’s cock lightly.

Steve does, moaning and sobbing through the haze of sex while he does. He almost reached that white head-space he so enjoys with that one and he whimpers when it slips away.

“I know Baby. I’ll get you there,” Bucky promises, still stroking him.

Whimper, moan, he’s not sure where that noise fell, but it hurt his throat to make. Bucky stills and presses their torsos together, tipping Steve’s head so they’re kissing before he starts to move again. It takes three thrusts for Steve’s hole to register he’s being fucked again and he shudders, falling apart.

It takes a long time that Steve can’t even count before he cums again, finally reaching that white place with a low, broken whimper and a shiver. He stays there as long as possible, enjoying the pleasurable and fluffy haze of being taken care of far too much to leave the second Bucky starts to take care of him.

-

When Steve does come too, he’s in his and Bucky’s bathroom, in a bath, with both of Bucky’s arms around him.

“You back with the living Doll?” Bucky asks softly, petting blond locks out of Steve’s eyes with a wet hand.

“’M alive,” Steve promises. “D’d Tony like th’ show?”

“He ran away with his blood pumping in every direction sweetheart,” Bucky promises.

Steve nods and cuddles up to Bucky’s chest, letting the other man take care of him.

-

“Did you two seriously fuck in front of the Fireplace?” Natasha asks once everyone is at breakfast the next day.

“Yes Nat,” Bucky smiles.

Steve ignores them and keeps eating, though he can’t ignore the way Tony almost freezes before remembering he’s in a room full of Assassins and super soldiers-Bucky falling into both categories-who can and do notice his pause.

“Seriously Nat? You notice when they fuck outside their room,” Clint laughs, eating his eggs.

“When they walk by my door yes. It’s like they forget about my meditation and-“

“I am sorry Natasha. I will be so stealthy you shan’t notice us walk by next time,” Bucky promises.

“Don’t fuck on my rugs,” Tony protests.

“Don’t watch us,” Steve smiles.

Everyone goes silent and freezes, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision and Peter who just walked in with Thor, T’Challa, and even Tony. Tony opens and closes his mouth a few times, finally lost for words for once and Steve gives him a small cat-like grin.

“Next time, instead of standing there the whole time, why don’t you join?” Steve asks, standing up from his finished meal and stretching before heading towards the stairs so he can take his morning run.

-


	2. TEMPORARY CHAPTER/IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHHHHHHHHH-Mental Health Issues+ My Broken Phone

Okay, this kinda sucks but whatever we're here for a reason.

  
_**THIS SERIES IS ON HIATUS**_. Not because I want it to be but because I am suffering a huge break down.

It's no one's fault, but I'm not okay. 

I'm spending less time writing and drawing and more time curled in a ball or cleaning while sobbing indefinitely. 

So everything is on hiatus... I'm sorry...

If you want to support me anyways, you can find me on patreon, I'm pretty sure my link is on my profile. So yeah. 

....

 

 _ **NEW NEW Update guys!**_  On top of breaking down and literally spending twelve hours a day every day crying, my phone has officially taken a shit. I  _ **NEED**_  a new one. So  _ **PLEASE**_  go to my Patreon and help me out. I'm rewriting the reward tiers and goals and shit but I need a new phone I'll send anyone and everyone who donates or just becomes a permanent patron (and gives their p.o. box or address with the donation) a hand-written Thank you note and a small unique drawing on paper.

This is officially a cry for help. Every penny counts as I just don't have the fuckin' money for a new phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love, and I do listen to you guys' comments. They are very much appreciated, always.


End file.
